Blood Moon
by BrxkenArrow
Summary: They say that every dog has his day. Well, calling Kole Sanguis a dog is like trying to enjoy a conversation with a Nevermore, whilst completely covered in birdseed. It's liable to get you killed. Join this young Wolf Faunus as he strolls through life, taking things as they come. PLEASE REVIEW! Pairing undecided.


_Where others blindly follow what they believe to be the truth, remember: Nothing is True.  
Where others are limited by morality, religion, and law, remember: Everything is Permitted._

* * *

**(Play "The Sound of Silence" by Disturbed)**

On the outskirts of Argus, in the dense forest, there stood a single young man in his teens. He wore a pair of black boots on his feet, some dark black military pants, and a plain red T-shirt. Over that, he wore a black leather long coat, which went down to his knees, with a hood concealing his face. On his forearms, there were dark steel bracers, with varying gadgets attached. Anyone who looked at this young man would assume he was battle-hardened and stealth focussed. And they'd be right.

He was strolling through the forest, clearly searching for something, but he'd had no luck thus far. Stopping in front of a rather tall tree, he allowed a small smirk to grace his features. Time for some higher ground. He held out his right arm, aiming his fist at the top of the tree. A grappling dart shot out of one of the aforementioned gadgets, burying itself in the tree's wood. With a crouch, the young man jumped up, the mechanism in his bracer reeling him in, or up as it were, as he used the tree for leverage to make the ascension faster. With a small grunt, he stopped at the highest branch of the tree that could support his weight, reeling the dart back in.

Now with a more favorable vantage point, he scanned the area with his eyes, searching for his target. It took a few hours, and jumping from one tree to the next several times, but eventually, he found it. Or rather, her. A middle-aged woman in her forties. Physically fit, clad in a tight bodysuit that allowed for good movement, and a staff attached to her back. She had long strawberry blond hair that was greying at the roots, mostly due to age, and dull, but sharp, blue eyes. She was around six feet tall, only slightly taller than the young man who was now following her as she walked through the forest.

The young man smirked as he pulled a wanted poster out of his back pocket. It matched her perfectly. She was wanted Dead or Alive, 5000 Lien if dead, 15 000 if alive. Cha-ching. He watched as she entered a cave, a perpetual scowl on her face. Using his grappling dart, he created a downward zip line to the cave's entrance, from the tree he was hiding in. Using his gloved hand, he zipped down the line and landed in a crouch, just outside of the cave, reeling the line back in. Stepping soundlessly, he slowly made his way into the cave.

* * *

What he found sickened him. The woman, and all of her lackeys that she'd apparently hired, were mining copious amounts of Earth Dust in these caves, using captured Faunus as labor slaves. Mostly ones with claws and tails that help them mine and climb, respectively. Despite the inhumanity of what he saw, he had to admit, it was clever. Sneaking a collection of crates, he used his grappling dart to zip upwards to some of the steel beams that had been installed to keep the cave up and stable. Perfect.

Prowling on the beams, sometimes jumping between them, he stalked over the illegal mining operation, trying to locate the woman again. First, though, he'd have to take the lackey's out. There were about 12 in total, and around 20 kidnapped Faunus. The operation was small, but it would definitely generate a profit for the owner. Spotting something, he slowly hopped towards a beam that would put him in a more favorable position. He spotted one of the lackey's approaching a little girl, no more than 5, maybe six years old, with a whip in his hand. She had long, unkempt silver hair, with parabolic fox ears on her head, and bright blue eyes, wide in fear as the man was about to punish her for dropping the rock she was supposed to be carrying. Fox Faunus were fast, not strong.

As the man raised the whip, she shut her eyes and braced for the pain, but the familiar feeling didn't come. Instead, she heard a thud, gurgle, and a slash, not necessarily in that order. As she hesitantly opened her eyes, she saw her would-be attacker on the ground, with another man on top of him; a young man in a black hood. He had a blade coming out of the bottom of his bracer, which had been jammed into the neck of the lackey with the whip. The girl wanted to scream, but she was scared silent, not certain if she was just rescued, or put under the thumb of a new attacker. She got her answer when the blade retracted into the bracer, and the man in the hood brought his finger to his lips, giving the universal sign of 'silence.'

Without another glance, he zipped back up to the beams.

Systematically, he went on to take out all of the lackey's present, a free the Faunus slaves. Mostly, he would use his hidden blades to stealthily kill the lackeys as they entered his line of attack. One of them was too far away for him to kill stealthily, so he shot one of the poison darts in his bracer into the guy's neck, which sent him into a momentary berserk rage, in which he took down three of the other lackeys, before succumbing to the poison himself. Smirking, the young man watched as the apparent leader of this operation, the wanted woman, stormed back onto the scene.

"What the hell is going on here?!" She shrieked, seeing the corpses everywhere, and the blood staining the walls, crates, and carts. All of the Faunus present glared at her, refusing to answer. Just as she was about to yell at them to get back to work, the young man responsible for all of her lackey's deaths landed a few meters in front of her. No words needed to be spoken. It was an unusual thing, the instant understanding between two silent people. The woman wasn't much of a talker, other than when she was barking orders. And the young man had barely said a word all day. They understood each other and knew where this was going.

Without another word the woman grabbed her staff and spun it, readying her stance for a fight. The young man reached into his coat and pulled out what looked like the handle of a Tai Chi Jian. With a flip of a switch, a blade materialized out of thin air, crimson red in color. Dust. The weapon was charged with Dust, and created solid blades. The woman had to admit, it was a good weapon. Rare in these parts. Expensive too. Without another word, they charged each other.

**(End Song)**

* * *

"General Ironwood sir… you better come down here…" The voice of his secretary sounded from the intercom on his desk. With a sigh, the General got up from his desk and strode in the elevator. It was a welcome distraction from his paperwork. As the elevator slid down the building, he had to wonder what it was that required his personal attention. He scowled at the annoying elevator music.

As he exited the elevator at the bottom floor, he got the answer to what required his attention. Standing at the other end of the room, was a young man in a black hood. He was covered in blood, though you wouldn't guess it immediately by looking at him. You needed to be close to see it. Also, he had a body draped over his shoulder. This should be interesting.

"He… wants to speak with you… Sir…" The secretary said. Hardening himself, ready to fight, he slowly approached the young man. Why did he agree to cover for Cordovin whilst she was on leave?

"General Ironwood?" The young man asked.

"Speaking." The General confirmed. Despite the state the young man was in, he didn't seem to be there for a fight. Ironwood had learned to trust his instincts over time. Still, he wasn't about to let his guard down.

"I'm here for the bounty." The young man claimed, through the body, a woman, down on the ground. She was covered in bruises, burns, cuts, but she was breathing. The General recognized her as one of the public bounties. A Bounty Hunter. Allowing himself to relax, but not let his guard down, he gave the young man a professional smile.

"Very well then." he turned his attention to two nearby guards. "You two, take this woman to the infirmary, and make sure she's guarded." He ordered them. The two guards saluted and carried the woman off. "If I may have your bank details?" He asked of the young man, pulling out his scroll. The youngster complied, and Ironwood transferred the advertised 15k to his account, government funds, of course, not his own, as per regulation.

"Pleasure doing business with you." The young man gave a salute, walking.

"May I ask your name?" The General inquired, making the teen stop, and turn back. He pulled his hood back, showing off his coal-black hair, crimson red eyes, and angular face. The most interesting part, however, was the pair of parabolic wolf ears on his head. Black, like the rest of his hair, but the tips were dyed red.

"Sanguis." The teen answered. "Kole Sanguis." He introduced himself. "And before I forget, he approached the General. Pulling out his own Scroll, he opened a function and tapped it against the General's. A map appeared, showing a particular location. "You'll find an illegal Earth Dust mining operation there, where at least 20 Faunus were kidnapped and forced into laboring." Ironwood's eyes widened. "There are also about 12 corpses. Her lackey's." He gestured in the direction the woman was taken.

"You killed them?" Ironwood's eyes narrowed in disapproval. He was a soldier, he killed for his country, and to survive. But meaningless murder was another thing entirely, albeit not exactly illegal in this particular case.

"They weren't using their Aura." The now named Kole shrugged, turning and walking off.

"Thank you for the intel, Mr Sanguis," Ironwood said with a soft sigh. _"They get younger every time." _He thought, a mild hit of depression in him as he watched the Faunus boy mount a motorcycle, slip on a pair of sunglasses, and drive off.

* * *

**I did it. I know I shouldn't, but I started a new story. Recently, I decided to give RWBY another try. When I first gave it a look a while back, the animation hurt my eyes. It was literally painful to watch. But, I apparently do not have that problem anymore, as I discovered when I decided to give it a go. Now that I've watched all 6 Volumes, and eagerly await the 7th, I have nothing but thoughts on how I would insert a new character into the series. I tried to resist, I tried to focus on HLT, on Arcadia Duo, or Fire and Blood, but I'm weak man, I'M WEAK!**

**So, in the spirit of RWBY, I decided to write a trailer chapter for my OC, Kole Sanguis. 'Kole' because it sounds like 'coal' which is black, and a shade of black, and 'Sanguis' because it is the Latin term for 'blood.' My OC's name is, essentially, Black Blood. Awesome, eh? We shall call it… the Blood Trailer! I chose Disturbed's 'The Sound of Silence' because it is currently my favorite song.**

**Now, let me just get this out of the way. This is NOT a crossover with Assassin's Creed. Yes, Kole uses Syndicate-style Hidden Blades, with the line, the darts, etc, yes I used the Creed as a quote like the other trailers had, yes Kole can free run like an Assassin, and yes his coat and hood are the same style as Assassin's Creed. But, that's just me having fun. I immediately thought that the Assassin's Creed style would fit well in Remnant, and that's what I'm going with. This is NOT a crossover. And other than what was mentioned above, there won't be any Assassin's Creed elements either.**

**A bit of good news, my job hunt finally bore fruit! I got a casual position in retail, and I start soon. Which means, my writing will probably go down. Well, more so than it already has. I know I've been quiet these past few weeks, and I'm sorry. The block is real. But, I do love writing fanfiction, and I will not be letting it go.**

**Finally; a question. Who should I pair Kole with? My favorite girl in RWBY is Yang. I've said it before, and I'll say it again; girls who can kick ass are sexy AF. It's why characters like Lara Croft, Black Widow, and Buffy the Vampire Slayer are so popular. If you guys can think of a reason why I should pair Kole with anyone else, please let me know.**

**C'ya!**


End file.
